Only My Imagination
by DaniLovesSpunkRansom
Summary: Edward keeps seeing a beautiful girl in his dreams. When driving to visit his friends, his car breaks down and goes to find help from none other than the Cullens. He finds the girl from his dream and she shows him a world he didn't know existed. ExB
1. Chapter 1

Only My Imagination

Preface

**A/N So, this is the preface for my new story! I've been working on it for a very long time now, and I'm excited for it! I would also absolutely appreciate a beta. **

Bella's POV

It hit me like a wrecking ball. I felt like I was being taunted by the demons from hell. This scent washed over me and completely took over. I thought of how easy it would be to run downstairs, bite his neck and drain him before anyone could notice. Well, before he could notice. I'm sure the rest of my family would. My family. They would be so disappointed. I couldn't think about them though. It was just that scent. Just that boy, right downstairs. It was absolutely delicious. The venom pooling in my mouth was doing absolutely nothing. It didn't help that I needed to hunt. My throat burned like someone had lit a fire in it.

I ran to my open door and grabbed onto the knob. I squeezed it so hard it snapped right off. I held my breath, but the scent was lingering on my nose and my lips. I closed my eyes, as if it would help. I felt like screaming. No, I felt like killing the insignificant human who was less than a second away from me. I crumbled on the ground. I couldn't think with that damn scent! Absurdly, I thought this boy obviously came from hell, tracking me down so that I could suffer. I blamed him. It was silly to blame him, but I did anyway. I accidently opened my mouth and it hit me again. I wanted to scream out. It wasn't because of physical pain, but the emotional pain of having to resist. I had to resist, though. For my family. I know that no one wanted to leave so soon, and we'd have to if I killed the boy. I let these thoughts try to consume me but it was doing no good. The scent overcame them. It seemed as if hours had passed when it had been mere seconds.

I looked around for anything to distract me. Nothing, nothing at all. I could faintly make out what they were saying downstairs. With _him. _The evil scent. Oh, that scent. Just let it go away. I contemplated just going down there and doing it, killing him. It would ruin my clean sixty years, but oh, it would be worth it. Wouldn't it? Yes, I decided it would.

But could I live with myself if I killed an innocent? Was he innocent? Of course he was innocent. But for that first question, I wasn't so sure.

**So, how was it? I know it was short, but I just wanted you to get a taste of what was coming ahead! **

**Next Update: December 24 (Christmas Eve!)**

**Happy Holidays and Much Love,**

**DaniLovesSpunkRansom**


	2. Chapter 2

Only In My Dreams

Chapter One – The Dreamer

A/N Hi! Thank you to the couple of people that reviewed! Here is chapter one! Major thanks to my beta, reader13lovesbooks!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. But in her defense, she deserves it. As long as she gives me Emmett :)

EPOV

I awoke, startled. I dreamed of the girl again. I couldn't let her image slip my mind again. I wasn't about to forget how she looked as I have been.

I sketched it out on the nearest paper I could find. I started with her eyes, they were wide and deep brown. I then went to her cheekbones, her lips, and her chin. I drew the shape of her face. She had pale skin and rosy lips. She was inhumanely beautiful. Her hair was a lovely mahogany. It flowed down to the middle of her back, wavy. She was wearing a shirt that was dark gray and black. It had a sort of tie dye look to it. On the back, there were diamond-studded wings. I could only remember the shirt from her outfit. The girl looked anguished and in pain. I felt like I needed to save her from that pain. She was only a figment of my imagination, though.

I couldn't put a name to her face. She wasn't a girl who would be called "Jessica" or "Ashley." She needed a different name. Not one that was necessarily unheard of, but one you didn't hear everyday. This girl was unique, I could tell. She wouldn't be your everyday brainless beauty. She was exquisite. She seemed like the girl who would be book smart, but not naive to the outside world, either. I chuckled, knowing this was just my wishful thinking getting the best of me. There could never be such a girl. I checked the clock. It's one in the morning. I should be getting back to sleep, but I was too intrigued and utterly frustrated by the dream that I had been having for the past four days.

It was quite frustrating, to see a person in your dreams, but not be able to talk to them, or get to know them. I would be leaving my home tomorrow to go visit my close friends. I just finished high school in Port Angeles. My friends live in La Push. Although it is close, I didn't visit often. I haven't really had the heart to leave my mother here alone. My dad died seven months ago from a heart attack. She insisted it would be alright, though. My friends would be expecting me tomorrow afternoon. I looked at my suitcase and realized I had almost nothing in it. I started packing the rest of what I would need for my two month visit.

I looked at the drawing. I wasn't very artistic and my drawing did her no justice, but it was nice to have somewhere other than my head to see the girl. Everything about her captivated me. Although I only had her appearance, it was enough to make me eager to know more. But it was only my imagination.

I sat down at my piano. I hadn't had much inspiration lately, but this girl changed it. A melody started to form in my head, and it flowed into my fingertips. I didn't know where it was coming from, but it was better than anything I had ever written. I quickly jotted down what I was playing onto my blank notebook of sheet music paper.

I decided some sleep would help, or make things worse, depending on whether I dreamt or not. I went back to my bed and fell into a dreamless, peaceful sleep.

Morning came all too soon, and I had to get going. I went downstairs to say goodbye to my mom.

"Edward, dear, are you sure you'll be alright?" My mother asked, worried. She always worried.

"Yes, mom, I'll be fine," I assured her. I could tell she was a bit sad to let me go. She cooked me my favorite breakfast, and kissed me on the forehead.

"Edward, be good," My mom told me. I chuckled.

"I promise I will be," I assured her. She sighed.

"Okay, bye, have fun! I love you," She told me. I told her my goodbye and walked to my car, got in and drove off. I turned my CD player on and Claire De Lune filled my car. I relaxed and just drove.

About a half hour into my drive, I found myself a little lost. I must have made a wrong turn and got completely off track, for I ended up in Forks. As I was trying to find my way out, my car came to a halt. I stepped out to find a flat tire and smoke coming from my car.

"Dammit!" I yelled. Of course, in the middle of nowhere. I was just taking a short cut. I checked my phone, and I had no service. I sat and waited about ten minutes for a car to come by. I was about to walk and see if there was a house up ahead, when I saw a yellow Porsche come my way. It was driving many miles past the speed limit, but the driver seemed completely aware of it. The car came to a sudden stop.

"Having a bit of trouble?" the driver asked. She was a petite young girl, probably 18 or 19. She had spiky black hair and pixie like features. She was very beautiful. There was a guy with blonde hair next to her and he looked a bit troubled. The girl had one arm on the wheel, and the other was intertwined with the guy's.

"Just a little. My car seems to have broken down," I informed them. She smiled.

"I'm sorry. I'm Alice Cullen, and this is Jasper Hale," she said. She got out of the car and gave me her hand. Jasper followed, doing the same. He seemed to be in pain.

"I'm Edward," I told them. She looked at my car.

"Well, I'm not very good with cars, but Jasper's sister, Rosalie, can fix up any car! I can call her and ask her to come, if you'd like." She pulled out her cell phone. "Oh, wait, I get no service here. Well, I suppose you could drive home with us, we were on our way." She told me, with no hesitation. Was she aware of the fact that she was taking home a complete stranger? Or should I be the one who's afraid. I thought about it for a minute. Oh, what do I have to lose?

"Well, all my stuff is in the car. I was visiting my cousins and I was planning on staying a few days." Alice smiled.

"You can put it in my car, if you'd like. We can just pick up Rose and bring her back over here and see if she can fix it." She offered. I nodded. I grabbed my bag out of the car and she told me to put it in the back seat. I threw it in there and got in the car. Alice and Jasper did the same, resuming their former position, hand in hand. They were married, it looked like. They had the rings to prove it. They were quite young, though. I wasn't planning on getting married until I was at least a few years older, and she looked younger than me.

"So, Edward, where are you from?" Alice asked me. She was going so fast, I couldn't believe she could concentrate on more than just driving.

"I'm from Port Angeles, and I just graduated from high school last year," I informed them. I realized that Jasper hadn't said a word. "I'm on my way to visit some friends."

"Okay, so you can't be much older than me. You're what, 18, 19?" I nodded. I am 18. "Oh, well, I'm seventeen. I will be in my senior year at Forks High School. Jasper will be in his first year of college in Seattle." Yes, Jasper, who still hasn't said a word. Wait, high school? And she's married?

"And you're already married?" I asked, hoping I wasn't prying. I looked at her hand again and, suddenly, the ring was gone. So was Jasper's.

"No, why would you say that?" she asked, genuinely. Could it have really been my imagination? I could have sworn they had rings on just a minute ago.

"I thought I saw a ring on your finger. I suppose I saw wrong," I told her. She looked inquisitively at me.

"Yes, I suppose you did," She was silent the rest of the ride, which wasn't far. Jasper looked worried and in even more pain, if it were possible. I looked at the beautiful house in front of me. It was far from other houses, I noticed. I got a little worried and tensed up. They led me inside, where I found a woman and a man sitting on a couch.

"Alice, dear. Where have you been? We expected you back a while ago. Jasper!" Said the woman, standing up. She gave Jasper a huge hug. Thier mother? But she also looked so incredibly young,and beautiful. Also, if Alice and Jasper were dating, they couldn't be siblings. I shuddered at the thought. The woman had carmel hair that went a little further than her shoulders and a warm smile. A man stood up and put his arm around the woman. Her husband, I assumed. That would make him Alice's father. He didn't look a day over 30 though. Alice said she was seventeen. I didn't need to do the math to know that it was much too young.

"Sorry, Esme. After I picked Jazz up, I sort of stopped at couple stores." Alice explained and Jasper chuckled, as if to say it was more than a couple stores. "This is Edward. He had some car trouble. I was going to see if Rose could check it out for him." I realized how Alice's voice seemed so musical. As if she were singing, rather than talking.

"That's a fine idea. Don't be rude Alice, and introduce your family." Esme chastised. Alice laughed.

"Edward, these are my parents, Carlisle and Esme." So it is her parents. Hm. She doesn't look anything like them. "They adopted me and my brother and sister when we were younger." It makes more sense now.

"Nice to meet you," I said, trying to be the least creepy I could. I didn't want them thinking I was some weirdo off of the street.

"Nice to meet you, too Edward," Carlisle said. "Alice, go get Emmett and Rosalie." Carlisle told her. Within a minute, another couple walked down the stairs, hand in hand. I was a little confused.

"Hey! I'm Emmett." A big, tall guy boomed. He was easy to read. He was your average goofball. The girl beside him, Rosalie, I assumed, was prettier than any model around. She had long blonde hair and a scowl that was very present. She would be the one working on my car?

"I'm Edward Masen. Nice to meet you." I told him, politely. The other girl spoke up.

"I'm Rosalie." She stated, simply. I nodded my head, in acknowledgment. She seemed offended, so I offered my hand. She not-so-politely declined, by scoffing.

"So you'll be working on my car?" I asked her, in disbelief. Obviously, this set her off. Great, I've offended the one person who didn't look like she wanted to be messed with.

"Yes, is there a problem?" She glared at me.

"Not at all, just making sure." I tried to take the subject off of me, but Alice took over.

"So yes, this is Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett is my brother and Rosalie is Jasper's sister. Rose and Jasper are Esme's niece and nephew, respectively." We all chuckled, as if she needed to explain that. "Carlisle and Esme took them in shortly after they adopted us."

"Well, Alice, thank you for giving him the 411." Jasper said. So he speaks!

"Bella!" Alice yelled towards the stairs. "Where is she? She shouldn't be-"

"Alice," Esme scolded. "Give Bella time." I didn't understand what that was supposed to mean, but I didn't ask, either.

"Bella, my sister, is having a particularly rough time right now." Alice didn't seem to mind giving anything away about her family. "See, we just moved here and it wasn't easy for her." She explained.

"Oh, it's alright. I understand." They all smiled at me. This family couldn't be for real, though. They were all too...perfect. Then, a girl emerged from the stairs. Her mahogany hair covered her face and cascaded down her back. Everyone smiled in disbelief, as if she never walked out of her room. She finally showed her face, and I couldn't have been more shocked. It was THE girl! The girl from my dream. But it's impossible! She is only a figment of my imagination! She wasn't real! As freaked out as I was, I had to keep my poker face.

She gracefully walked toward us, barely looking up. She seemed quite precarious. She didn't need to be, though. She was exquisite. Beautiful. My dreams didn't do her justice. But the unmistakeable look of pain was on her face. She had a look of grief on her face, as if she had gone through loss. But I knew it was the girl. She had the same pale skin and pink lips, her bottom one much fuller than the top.

"Hello, I'm Bella."She said, in a musical voice like Alice's. Even more beautiful, even. Yes, Bella is the perfect name for her.

"Hi, I'm Edward Masen."

She smiled and reached her hand out to me. But before I could take her hand, a look of horror washed over her face. She ran up the stairs.

Nothing was making sense. First of all, she is a **dream**. An imaginary person. Second of all, she became horrified when she almost shook my hand. There is something weird about this family, and I'm going to figure it out.

Next Update: January 3rd


End file.
